Tagapagligtas
Savior is the 54th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. This episode is a continuation of Chapter 26. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaTagapagligtas. Plot Lira wasn't able to withstand the intensity of the strong winds in the sky. Luckily, Lakan was able to catch her. Cassiopea forged the Avatar using the gold she had collected. She will present it to Lira as a weapon she can use to defend herself. Wahid struggles by tricking them that the Diwatas who possess powers are no longer in Lireo so they have nothing to be cautious of. When they let their guard down, he uses his super strength to defeat the Hathors and soldiers guarding him. Danaya wakes up to find herself and Lakan finally in Encantadia. Danaya notices Lira is missing asks Lakan where she is Lakan leads her to a tree nearby where Lira's body lies. Lakan tells her she is more stronger compared to Lira. Danaya becomes worried as she isn't sure that Lira survived. Cassiopea appears and tells them Lira is safe and only needs rest much to Danaya's relief. Lakan bids farewell to go to Avilan to be with his family members. Cassiopea is happy to see Lira had returned to her true home and prophesied that before she would die, she will first play a huge role in Encantadia's future. Cassiopea tells Danaya what happened in Encantadia while she was away. Danaya refuses to believe that Lireo has fallen. Cassiopea tells her to see for herself. Danaya goes to Lireo and sees the kingdom bathed in the color red. She returns back to Lira and Cassiopea. Danaya asks Cassiopea if Amihan is alright. She assures her that she is safe. Danaya asks her where she could find her but Cassiopea tells her they have another destination to go to and tells that Lira regained consciouness. Lira stands up and sees Cassiopea. Danaya introduces her as the first queen of their kingdom. Lira admired her beauty and tells her she is like a model. Puzzling Cassiopea with the unfamiliar word. Cassiopea then hands her gift to Lira. Lira is amazed by the sword and asks what is it for. Cassiopea tells her she will use it to defend herself from her enemies because many will be unhappy and enraged by her return. Cassiopea instructs them to head to Devas to ask for blessing. Meanwhile in Ascano, after Amihan makes Pao Pao sleep she asked the damas to watch over him. She and Aquil talk about the problems in Encantadia. The wind then gives a sign to Amihan of an upcoming danger. Amihan transforms to her second warrior form and prepares for battle. Pirena arrives with Asval greeting her. A battle begins between the two forces. Amihan and Pirena face each other. Amihan tries to make Pirena spill the whereabouts of her daughter but Pirena insists she killed her. Just as Icarus managed to capture most of their companions, Amihan just smiles and tells them to watch for the match up is now equal. As Pao Pao appears doned in the gem's guardian form. Alira asks Amihan if he is Pao Pao and Amihan proudly smiles. Amihan summons the Brilyante ng Hangin Pirena tells her that she won't scare them with her gem and summons the Brilyante ng Tubig. Amihan tells Pirena that she's truly a traitor before giving Pao Pao a signal. Pao Pao summons the Ikalimang Brilyante to Pirena and Asval' surprise. Outnumbered in terms of gems, Pirena's forces retreated. Cassiopea dresses up Lira in her training armor. Lira is very happy to wear such a cool outfit that she brings out her cellphone and takes a selfie. Danaya asks Cassiopea if Lira is truly the one who could bring back peace in Encantadia. Cassiopea replies that there is no one else that could but her. Cassiopea bids them a safe trip because her eye cannot reach them. Danaya and Lira thank her and Cassiopea vanishes. Lira makes fun of the way Cassiopea talks and tries to imitate her by talking with her lips closed making Danaya scold her. Danaya summons the Brilyante ng Lupa whom she had ordered to hide itself for its safety to return to her possession. The gem successfully returns to her. Danaya then introduces the gem she is keeping to Lira. Aquil notices that Alira was wounded. Alira tells him it is nothing but Aquil insists that he treat her wounds. After Alira's wounds have been treated they join Amihan and Ybarro who were discussing about the recent battle. They all talk about their safety before coming to the conclusion that it is best for them to relocate themselves. Danaya and Lira look for a companion in their journey to Devas. Lira says that there is nothing unusual in the forest saying it is just like the forests in the Mortal World. Then they encounter Awoo who was strolling nearby. Lira was startled and she points the Avatar at him, thinking that Awoo is an enemy. Danaya then tells her it's alright, Awoo won't hurt them. They ask him if he knows someone who can aid them in their journey. Awoo tells Danaya of a possible companion and leads them to a tree. The episode ends with Danaya and Lira discovering Wantuk who was hiding nearby. Wantuk is happy to see Sang'gre Danaya again. Major Events *Danaya and Lira arrive in Encantadia. *The Avatar which is the weapon of Lira, was made by Cassiopeia. *Danaya now knows what happened in Encantadia while she was in the World of Mortals. *Lira receives the Avatar. *Pirena and Asval now knows the existence of the Ikalimang Brilyante but doesn't know anything about it yet. *Lira wears her Training Outfit. *The Brilyante ng Lupa returns to Danaya's possession. *Danaya, Lira and Wantuk embark on a journey to Devas. Trivia *All the gems appeared in this episode except for the Brilyante ng Apoy. *The trailer after commercial break now features the Ikalimang Brilyante. Videos at the end of the trailer.]] Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 11 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes